deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackbeard
Blackbeard is the captain of the pirate crew, Blackbeard Pirates, and a recurring villain in the manga/anime, One Piece. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Blackbeard VS Darkrai (Completed) * Ganondorf vs Blackbeard * Blackbeard VS Kat (Completed) * Pete VS. Blackbeard Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Acnologia * Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) * All For One (My Hero Academia) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) * Madara Uchiha * Nagato * Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) * Zeref Dragneel History His real name Marshall D. Teach, much of his past is unknown save his evidently depressing childhood and his aspiration to become King of the Pirates. In order to accomplish this desire he joined Whitebeard's crew at the age of 16, killing his crewmate Thatch to take obtain the Devil Fruit he long sought: the Dark Dark Fruit. After that betrayal, Blackbeard soon created his own crew and killed Whitebeard augment the Devil Fruit powers of his Tremor Tremor Fruit as his own. Death Battle Info * Name: Marshall D. Teach * Epithet: Blackbeard * Occupation: Yonko, Founder and captain of the Blackbeard Pirates ** Former Shichibukai, Ex-member of the Whitebeard Pirates * Height: About 11'2" * Superhuman strenght and durability Physical Abilities * Strong enough that his punches do serious harm to some of the strongest characters in One Piece; including Ace, Luffy and Whitebeard. * Has one of the greatest stamina in the One Piece universe, being able to endure things such as getting quaked by Whitebeard. All this, despite the fact that his fruit actually makes him feel more pain than a normal human would when they get hit by an attack. Weapons * Claw ** The weapon Blackbeard used against Shanks. * Flintlock Pistol ** The weapon Blackbeard used to kill Whitebeard. Dark Dark Fruit * Unlike other Logia fruits, it does not bestow intangibility. However, he can still absorb attacks into his darkness. * Grants gravity-like properties (He stated himself that Darkness has "infinite gravity") * Gives to the user control over darkness and gravity * Can nullify other Devil Fruits' powers, and all he needs to do to nullify such powers is to touch them. * Attacks ** Black Hole: Everything on the terrain gets slowly sucked by the Black Hole (Which works like quicksand). ** 'Liberation: '''A giant black tornado expels the remains of what the Black Hole sucked in the first place as projectiles. ** 'Kurouzu: '''A black spiral appears from Blackbeard's hand, attracting his foe towards him. Blackbeard uses the Kurouzu to nullify his foe's DF power and attack him with his massive strength. The attraction aspect of this attack should still work on non-DF users. ** '''Dark Matter: '''Blackbeard creates a darkness ball and throws it to his foe. ** '''Black World: '''Darkness surrounds Blackbeard's foe blocking his vision. Tremor Tremor Fruit * Allows him to create vibrations, (or quakes). This fruit is widely considered to be the most powerful Paramecia. * These vibrations or shockwaves can travel through any medium, including the ground, seafloor, and even the air. It can create earthquakes and tsunamis through this. * Users can devastate entire islands with this fruit, even moments after obtaining it's power. * It should be noted that Whitebeard only really tried to erase Marineford after Ace died, but Blackbeard was willing to demolish it from the start, with both of his powers. Even though neither was able to fully send Marineford to the bottom,the quakes could be felt on a remote island, far from Marineford * Aside from the standard fruit weaknesses, this devil fruit doesn't have any particular weakness, aside from the fact that it can harm both friend and foe. Feats * Survives two fire lances from Ace * Survives attacks from an enraged Whitebeard * One of his attacks is able to cover at least half of an island * His strength is enough to severely injured Ace and Luffy. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfyGxWJ5zTA Achievements * Currently a Yonko: one of the top four most powerful pirates in One Piece. ** Temporarily became a Shichibukai. * Founder and Captain of the Blackbeard Pirates ** Raided the Drum Kingdom: forcing King Wapol into exile. ** The only clear winner of the Summit War (other than Buggy). *** Infiltrated Impel Down; rescuing some of the most dangerous criminals in One Piece. *** With his crew, he deals the final blow to Whitebeard, the Strongest Man in the World. **** Won the Payback War: defeating Marco and the surviving members of the Whitebeard Pirates. ** Captured the Supernova Jewelry Bonney ** Destroyed the Rebel Army's HQ of Baltigo. * Gave the Yonko Shanks his iconic eye-scar. Shanks admitted that Blackbeard fought him fairly. This was also long before Blackbeard became a Devil-Fruit User. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Kpeq4kN9Uc * Stole the Yami Yami No Mi from his own crew the Whitebeard Pirates by assassinating their 4th Division Commander Thatch. * Defeated and captured Ace. * Currently the only character in One Piece to have two Devil Fruit powers. Faults and Weaknesses * His fruit makes him feel more pain. * Not very agile. * Cockiness makes him open to enemy attacks. * Becomes a coward when facing a superior opponent. ** Fears Akainu. * Quickly defeated by Magellan's poison. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zWIWm5V1mz8 Trivia * It is implied that Blackbeard had a sad and depressing childhood; though why that is has not been confirmed. https://youtu.be/rmj-dv0Ftlo?t=50s Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Absorption Users Category:Air Manipulator Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Darkness Users Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Human Category:Ki Users Category:Leaders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:One Piece Characters Category:Pirates Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Villains